The present invention falls in the general category of amusement devices permitting a child to produce a variety of color patterns, and in particular to a toy wherein two transparent, rotatably mounted turntables are constructed to be simultaneously rotated with a first manually operable device, and wherein variation in the speed and direction of rotation of one of the turntables relative to the other turntable is achieved by operating a second manually operable device. Designed to be mounted on one or both of the turntables are a plurality of discs having varying cut-out patterns. A light is positioned below the rotating, transparent turntables such that as the controls are operated a variety of different colored, lighting patterns may be achieved.